User blog:Toquis0822/hasard.gif
"Subject: Random Jess-x: I found several discussion forums around an image that would seemingly chance. Many members have testified véricité on this information but I can not get your hands on "Chance", assumed the name of this image. Whenever I ask more about it, you do not answer me! I would like to know once and for all what it is and where to find it. Thank you. Jojocab99: A fake for newbies, not seek. If an image was REALLY lucky we can. Victoriah: I also heard if u have more info mp me thank you Kiwii: LOL. Flock of pigeons X-bubble-x: I thought it would be a big fake your story, but I asked my aunt who is clairvoyant information on this image, and she knows effectivemment! According to her this is a picture often used in the middle of divination, and would over a person smiles or cries ... she did not want me to say more, Stay tuned ... Jojocab99: It smells Client haha Yumad: Flippant, I have also heard of this thing ... Here is the message that my facebook contacts sent me. I do the relay, mistakes are totally authentic ... But it looks like a string of crap again: "If you send your contacts in a file called instant chat Hasard.exe especially do not click it is a virus! A friend hacked done with it! Absolutely protect your account" Waterloo66: A picture. Exe? But of course! - ' Jess-x: Thanks for all your info! You're the only forum that has tried to tell me more ... Li-Li-Th: I found something interesting for you! This is copied / pasted from another forum: "You've heard of hasard.bmp? No. It is an image that can bring you happiness, misfortune, luck, luck ... Beware you though, this is not to put all hands. Appeared in 2005, this increased contacts in contacts. This is basically a chain as evidenced by an excerpt from the original email: "Luck is she part of today? I wish you. Send this picture to all your contacts and you will see the expression of chance. Warning, if you do not send it to anyone, it is more 80% chance that Hasard.bmp shows the misfortune ... REALLY WORKS "" Kiwii: It was not supposed to be. "Exe" already? ... Expansion format has changed is not normal X-bubble-x: Hellooo I requestionné aunt! As told Li-Li-Th would have received this mail in 2007, two years after its appearance ... She told me that it was possible that she is still, it will look! Victoriah: c but if past contacts contacts pk bcp people have never heard of it??? Li-Li-Th: To Victoriah => I copy the following: "The matter was hushed Hasard.bmp to 2008. Lot of people who have seen have not decided to send as testimonials say it" should never know the misfortune of Chance. Bmp "." So basically, it was a tacit agreement between the people who have received, they decided not to send it for the good of their contacts ... It's cold in the back ... Gulp: Surprising everyone decides not to send this photo as it ... It should be in the collective unconscious of all those who have seen the picture, I saw it in sociology! LovelyDay: Oh come on, everyone is talking about this stuff as if it was horrible ... Besides, I thought it was more luck than bad luck? ... Li-Li-Th: Yes, Gulp! LovelyDay: Actually it seems to depend on testimonials ... Here I have a person who says "Hasard.gif satisfied." Waterloo66: The extension has changed again ... :/ LovelyDay: Hmm ... It looks to be a big urban legend that stuff, plus it is not consistent because as said Waterloo66 and Kiwii, the extensions and the evidence is not illogical. X-bubble-x: People! I go to my aunt tomorrow, she just called me, she found the picture! As soon as I'm home, she gives me the USB with Chance and when I go I put on the forum ok??? Victoriah: So your aunt but she has seen the image????? X-bubble-x: I asked the question, she told me she had not dared again. She simply put on the USB key! Jojocab99: Well I finally began to believe your story ... But it surely has to do with parapsychology, because I do not think that an image can simply bring luck or bad luck! ... Li-Li-Th, post your positive testimony please! Li-Li-Th: Here it is: "Hasard.gif helped me in my life. It was really my lucky day. I had received an email from my best friend. Well she wanted my anyway, this is friendship she wanted to send it to me. I sent the image to all my contacts and when I opened it, a person with a denim jacket smiled tenderly. A pleasant sensation traveled my body, I was now relaxed. I do not know what it is due, but I think what I see, and believe me, that day I saw! Yes, I I saw the effects of Hasard.gif For I received a promotion at work, and I was told the healing of my seriously ill husband! It was a beautiful day. If watching every day could bring me this picture whenever the chance, I will! but I think it should not be abused. And in the mail it is stated that it can also bring bad luck ... I would advise all those who choose look at this picture of charge! chance provoke us all the time, once more, one less, it is nothing! ... " Victoriah: this makes me want to see: p Jess-x: Wow! You have found lots of things! Thank you very much! But how can we know if we are lucky or not? Li-Li-Th: On another site again: "If you set this picture intently for several minutes, a sign of good or bad luck will." So apparently it is recognized directly if you are lucky or not. LovelyDay: Actually I do not know where you are looking for Li-Li-Th but you find a lot of stuff ... On the web area (normal web) we find almost anything, but I've searched the deep web and I found testimonies also! Jojocab99: LovelyDay send your links by onion MP, I will also go to see the deep! Kalila: I confirm, on the normal web, there is no more info ... As if everything had been deleted! It is not possible yet! Gulp: Well as soon as X x post-bubble-image I can click if you want to scout! I can not wait to see what it is! Kalila: Yeah me too! It tells you that all click at the same time? X-bubble-x: It's good I have the USB! I home, quickly! Victoriah: Kalila g nan too afraid to click me actually xD Li-Li-Th: X-bubble-x, what is your version? . Gif? . Exe? . Bmp? X-bubble-x. Gif! Ca load there! I have not looked for now, I'm too scared too xD Jojocab99: Maybe there are two versions of reality in Random! Chance of a kind and the other Bump ... And those that transmit chain are not aware that there are two! X-bubble-x: Well the gif is about 2MB, is there time to load x) In fact, my aunt just sent me a message telling me not to show Random person because she did not want her to resurface on the web! Li-Li-Th: Hurry I can not wait to see it: p X-bubble-x: I copied the link and I immediately closed the tab: p What to see first?? link: http://hpics.li/3495e77 Gulp: Fraud is a gif and it still! x) Li-Li-Th: Do you watch "intensely for several minutes" I remember eh! Gulp: I will not waste my time watching it for an hour - ' Victoriah: it's 30 seconds I look ... Jess-x: Oh you've posted X-bubble-x??? Beaucouuuup thank you! We finally found this image that everyone speaks a hint! I look too! Gulp: Well it's I do not know how long and still nothing Victoriah: ooooooooh putaiiiiiiiiin Li-Li-Th: What??? Victoriah: the trick smiled a good sign or not??? Li-Li-Th: ah yes I think yes! Victoriah: I feel weird Gulp: You HAVE SEEN SUCH VICTORIAH THAN ME?? Victoriah: Ouii I think! horrible smile Kalila: Remix smile.jpg? xD Victoriah: this is not fucking funny LovelyDay: I quickly closed when it started to darken! Hideous! Jojocab99: I found the same file on the deepweb! frankly creepy, and I feel more stressed than usual here Kiwi: I take back what I said, you're not pigeons. Kalila: I have also seen, this is good. I hope it was "lucky" for me, I have not seen a harbinger ... X-bubble-x: I finally decided to see ... I will not comment. I feel exhausted, I would go to bed but I will not sleep. That thing got me die. Waterloo66: Well, I just see something that moves not ... Jess-x: Curiosity is a very bad thing, I would not have tried to learn more. I understand why no one talks about it on the web now normal ... I think this picture may remain between us, do not send it to people outside the forum. I ask the moderators to delete this topic. Those who have seen Hasard.gif understand why. Moderator: The presence of such images on the forum should not be allowed. As Jess-x I was asked by MP, I delete this topic. " It was me Jess-x. Forum members who say they have seen Hasard.gif no longer connect from this incident. Further research allowed me to learn more about this gif: it actually exists several versions, one called Hasard.Chance and other Hasard.Malchance. Out of 100 mails to send Hasard.gif, only 10 contain Hasard.Chance, which would explain the presence of a greater number of negative stories about the image. The version that was previously posted on the forum was Hasard.Malchance. Do not pass it on to your friends. This image must remain confidential. Thank you for your understanding. As for me, I prefer to stay evasive regarding the consequences of Random in my life. Gif. Discover them for yourself if you want, but do not spread the word. http://hpics.li/3495e77 Category:Blog posts